Tenri Ayukawa
| image = File:Tenri.png | title = none | jname = 鮎川 天理 | rname = Ayukawa Tenri | age = 17 | gender = Female | height = 157 cm | weight = 47 kg | bloodtype = A | birth = 3 January | bwh = 84-57-84 | job = Childhood Friend | class = N/A | voice = N/A | manga = Chapter 57 }} Character Overview Tenri Ayukawa (鮎川 天理) is a shy and reticent childhood friend of Keima, who was a former next-door neighbor and classmate until the Katsuragi household relocated seven years ago. She is also the host for the goddess Diana. She is now Katsuragi's next-door neighbor again. Personality Tenri, since the first time she appeared is shown to be very shy. Before her capture she almost never spoke to anyone with the exception of Diana. After the kiss she had with Keima to distract Nora, Tenri is shown to be less shy than before, speaking more freely with Keima and Elsie. Later it is shown that Tenri loves magic tricks and doesn't mind showing them in front of Keima. Overall Tenri is a shy but honest girl that tries her best for help people and avoid fights. Plot Overview Childhood Arc :Tenri and her mother visit the Katsuragi's at the start of summer vacation. As Tenri and Keima are reintroduced, both states that they don't remember each other well. The very next day, while Keima is going out to shop, Tenri tries to interact with Keima, but that will is changed, through Diana's forceful ways, into accidents, ranging from having Keima almost hit by a truck or having her spill coffee on him. Soon, Diana takes over and tries to explain to Keima that she doesn't need any help. During the explanation, Elsie's skull sensor rings, reacting to Tenri/Diana. While Keima is in confusion of what Diana is talking about, she falls of from the 2nd story they were on, later walking away without any harm done. : :In truth, Tenri is already being hunted down by Nora, and this is what Tenri/Diana was wishing for Keima's help on. But because it is unknown to Nora, Keima and the others that Diana is not a escape spirit, but a different entiety, Nora is maliciusly hunting Tenri. After leaving Keima, by the seaside, Tenri 'meets' Ryou. He tries to sway Tenri into releasing her 'spirit' through harmless ways, but this takes too long. Nora, all impatient, interupts and scans Tenri's memory for her most hated or loved item, which ends up to be Keima. Nora asks if Tenri hates or loves him, but she does not give a clear answer. Assuming that Tenri hates him, Nora sets out to find and kill Keima. : :Keima is returning home with his games, when Tenri crashes into Keima. Right before Keima can rage over his damaged games, Tenri tries to warn Keima about Nora&Ryou. But before she could finish, Keima is caught by Nora and is taken away. Ryou gives Tenri a handout, only to have written his own name wrong in it. Tenri questions this, and Ryou corrects it. The letter states that Keima will be killed. Tenri and Elsie heads straight for the location where Nora and Keima are, which is again on the seaside. After Nora and Elsie have a short conversation as fellow escape-squad members, Nora starts to scan Keima's mind, only to find a 'video' of his favorite character, "Yokyun". Tenri chuckles, seeing that Keima hasn't changed. But Nora distorts the video, making Yokyun turn into a horid zombie-like creature. Horrified by this Keima falls into complete anger, chasing after Nora. Keima in the end scares off Nora, temporally. : :Keima, Tenri and Elsie assembles in an empty classroom at Maijima high to discuss about Tenri's entiety. Durinng this discussion, Elsie has made 5 dummy-Keimas to stall Nora from killing him. Elsie goes out to recieve Haqua's help. Keima then asks whether Diana is an escaped-spirit, but she only argues why he's calling him a escaped-spirit. Right then, Nora barges in, showing signs that she has already destroyed all of the dummies. Swinging a giant mace towards Keima, Diana blocks the swing. She and Keima escapes to the schol's old theater, having Tenri reveal a secret tunnel inside the building. The two uses it to escape Nora's wrath. : :Whilei n that tunnel, Keima starts to remember about what occured 10 years ago. Tenri starts to tell what occured. During a field trip to the beach, Keima hid on a nearby abandoned ship. But the ship was shaken off shore by an earthquake. Tenri was also on the boat at the time. the two climb down from the ship, only to find a tunnel at the bottom. the two enters it, using Keima's countless numbers of game consols as lights. But in the middle, the lights stop working and another earthquake occurs. Keima tries to run with Tenri, only to have a big stone fall upon his head, knocking him unconcious. While trying to wake him up, Tenri sees ghosts after ghosts, which were escaped-spirits, approaching from deeper end of the cave. Tenri is attacked by those spirits, and this is as far as she talks. Because Tenri is hesitating, Diana takes over and explains that she, at that time in the form of a spirit, lent Tenri help against the other escaped-spirits. Diana, in Tenri's body, after knocking away those escaped-spirits, ascended the cave and ended up in the old theater. The story ending there, Keima once again questions who Diana is. This time, Diana gives the answer that she's a being who sealed old hell. : :Right then, Nora breaks into the tunnel and interupts the conversation. Keima and Diana runs towards the other end of the tunnel, only to end up at the seaside. Diana then reveals to Keima a small spirit, which is a binded escaped-spirit. Keima accepts it, and Diana let's Tenri regain control. The two go to a nearby ship, only to find a depressed Elsie, for she was unable to get help. Keima thinks of a plan to have Nora stop hunting him by pretending that Tenri's "Escaped-spirit" has been dispelled. He proposed by having him and Tenri become lovers. : :Nora arrives, with Ryou, wishing to get the Escape-spirit out through brute force. Keima then states that in truth, he and Tenri love each other. Though Keima states that this is only and act, Tenri heavily denies because of embarassment. Nora states that she believes that the cause of Tenri's crevice in her heart is because she hates Keima. Tenri abruptly counters that, saying that she has always been in love with him. Using this flow, Keima takes Tenri and innitiates a kiss. From below, Elsie releases the spirit Diana gave Keima ealier, making it look like Tenri is being despelled of the escaped-spirit. Nora goes off to catch the escaped-spirit, only to be dissappointed later on that it's only a tiny one. After the kiss, Tenri faints out of the overflow of happiness. Diana takes over and take her leave, saying she'll meet him again someday. But that 'someday' was within the next day, for Tenri moves next door to the Katsuragi's. : :